La messagère
by JPM889205
Summary: Une jeune femme guerrière provenant d'un ancien peuple du nord du Rohan vient en aide à la Communauté de l'anneau. L'action se passe pendant Les deux tours et Le retour du roi. Action, aventures et romance en vue! Éomer/OFC
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour à tous! Voilà une histoire que je travaille depuis près de 5 ans déjà et j'ai décidé de la publier. Elle n'est pas encore complète. Les personnages du Seigneur des Anneaux ne m'appartiennent pas, excepté les personnages des Fauconniers, incluant Flora, Wilfa et Tobia. Bonne lecture!_

La jeune femme était en route pour le Rohan. Elle avait fait cinq jours de route à dos de cheval pour arriver aux limites du territoire des Rohirimms, mais pour l'instant, elle était exténuée. Elle avait allumé un feu pour se réchauffer et se protéger durant la nuit. Son armure dans ses sacoches, mais ses poignards et son arc à porter de main, elle n'était que vêtue de sa robe de voyage par-dessus une paire de pantalons de cuir étant plus confortable pour monter et de sa cape. Il faisait nuit et la jeune femme admirait les nombreuses étoiles dans le ciel quand son cheval dressa les oreilles, et se tint immobile. Tout avait été fait pour garder son identité secrète. Personne ne pouvait deviner qui elle était.

Une odeur de charogne se rependit dans les airs et dès lors elle sut qui était son attaquant, une bande d'orques, quatre ou cinq, qui devaient chercher de la nourriture, ou accomplir de sombre dessein pour Saruman. Elle alla calmement vers Junon l'étalon qu'elle avait empruntée à Fondcombe puisque sa jument ne pouvait courir parce qu'elle était blessée, puis glissa ses mains dans les sacoches pendues à la selle pour en ressortir deux poignards elfiques. Elle se retourna juste à temps pour parer le premier coup d'épée de la créature. Lui tordant le bras, de l'autre elle lui trancha la tête, de la même manière elle abattit les trois autres, mais elle ne put prévoir le cinquième qui était caché derrière les arbres et lui transperça l'épaule d'une flèche. Elle lâcha un hurlement de douleur.

Tout cela s'était déroulé en peu de temps et elle ne fut couverte que d'éclaboussures de sang d'orques. Toutefois, à cause de la flèche, elle était incapable d'utiliser son bras droit et le long de son dos coulait un long filet épais de son sang à elle. S'attendant à ce qu'il attaque à son tour, elle se positionna en défense, mais rien ne vint. La jeune femme éteignit le feu, puis remit un des poignards dans la sacoche et garda l'autre à sa ceinture. Puis elle monta à nouveau, mais difficilement sur son cheval et quitta la clairière. Elle pria de rester en vie pour revoir Édoras et l'homme qui lui était promis, qu'elle aimait inconditionnellement, Éomer le troisième maréchal de la Marche.

Dame Éowyn attendait impatiemment le retour de son frère. Seule au château, elle passait son temps à fuir Grima Langue de serpent, le vil conseiller de son oncle le roi Théoden. Ce dernier avait été avili par Saruman, mais seuls Éowyn et Éomer le savaient, et ne pouvaient rien faire. Elle savait que la guérisseuse Dame Flora était en route pour Édoras, mais elle n'était toujours pas arrivée. Éowyn commençait à s'inquiéter. Ce n'était pas normal. Elle vit au loin un groupe de cavaliers dont l'arrivée imminente était annoncée par un tonnerre de sabots assourdissant. Éowyn courut dans le grand hall pour voir son frère transporter un homme, non, une femme dans ses bras! Elle était couverte de sang. Elle vit que son frère avait l'air soucieux. Éowyn courut jusqu'à lui.

-Est-elle gravement blessée?...Oh par le vent des prés, c'est Dame Flora! Où l'as-tu trouvé?!

-Vite… Fais préparer une chambre et prévient Jolna la guérisseuse. Elle a été attaquée par des orques. Grogna Éomer, le troisième maréchal de la marche sous l'effort.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Grima qui les observait. Il lui jeta un regard glacial et se dépêcha de mener Dame Flora à sa chambre. Jamais le conseiller ne la toucherait. Absente depuis deux ans, elle était de retour après avoir été étudier les plantes auprès du seigneur elfe Elrond de Fondcombe. Éomer avait toujours eu une attirance pour Flora. Il s'était toujours senti près d'elle et sentait qu'il y avait un lien entre elle et lui. Peu avant son départ, il s'était déclaré à la jeune femme qui avait avoué alors l'aimer également. Depuis, il l'avait attendu, et contrairement à ses vieilles habitudes, n'avait recherché la compagnie d'aucune autre femme, excepté sa sœur.

Après avoir vu à ce que la blessée soit pansée et en sécurité, Éowyn et Éomer se trouvèrent seuls à seuls dans la chambre de ce dernier, où il enlevait son armure. Elle lui demanda ce qui s'était passé.

-Nous l'avons trouvée à moitié morte sur son cheval, errant sur nos landes, expliqua-t-il. La veille, nous avons trouvé la scène d'un combat, quatre orcs gisants la gorge tranchée. En voyant le cavalier, nous avons compris qui avait combattu. Puis nous l'avons vu tomber. Quand nous sommes arrivés à lui, je lui ai enlevé son heaume et j'ai reconnu Dame Flora. Elle était armée et prête à toutes éventualités.

-A-t-elle repris conscience lors de son transport?

-Non, nous avons craint pour elle, mais elle respirait. Tu devrais aller la voir, suggéra Éomer en retirant sa tunique poisseuse de sang. Éowyn fut soulagée qu'il ne soit pas blessé également.

-Oui, fit Éowyn en sortant, il ne faudrait pas que Grima tombe sur elle.

-Exactement, dit Éomer en regardant au loin par la fenêtre. Garde un œil pour elle le temps qu'elle ne puisse se défendre. Il avait un regard sombre. Jamais au grand jamais il ne laisserait Langue de serpent s'approcher de celle qu'il aimait.


	2. Chapter 2

Lorsque je me réveillai, je ne sentis plus la terre sous mes épaules. J'étais dans un lit moelleux à l'intérieur d'une maison… non d'un palais! Puis je vis les sculptures et les draperies des chevaux. Je réalisai avec soulagement que j'étais à Méduseld. À l'instant même où je reposai ma tête sur l'oreiller, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, laissant passer la vierge protectrice du Rohan. Je fus soulagée de la voir.

-Ne bougez surtout pas, m'intima Éowyn. Elle portait un plateau avec des bandages de lins et des pommades d'herbes. Ainsi que du pain et du thé.

-Éowyn, je suis heureuse de vous revoir, croassais-je, ma voix rendue rocailleuse à cause de l'épuisement.

-Moi aussi Flora, mais mon frère et moi aurions aimé vous retrouver en de meilleures circonstances. Éomer était mort d'inquiétude pour vous. Lui et ses hommes vous ont trouvée à moitié morte.

Elle m'aida à m'asseoir dans le lit, repoussant mes cheveux d'un brun foncé sur mon épaule gauche. Puis elle écarta un pan de ma chemise qui couvrait mon épaule droite. Celle qui était blessée. Elle fronça les sourcils et fit la grimace.

-Ce n'est pas très joli. Jolna a travaillé toute la nuit pour sortir la flèche barbelée de votre épaule. Mais elle a fait du bon travail. Remarqua Éowyn en enlevant le bandage souillé pour remettre de la pommade et des bandes de lins propres. Cela piqua légèrement. Vous sentez-vous capable de vous lever?

-Oui, du moins, je crois… espérais-je en poussant les couvertures et déposant mes pieds sur le sol. Je me levais et teint bon. Cela devrait aller. Il me faudrait une écharpe pour mon bras.

-Oui, je vous en ai apporté une.

Après m'être habillé d'une robe d'un mauve foncé, natté mes cheveux et mangé le pain et bu le thé, je sortis de la chambre en compagnie de Dame Éowyn qui m'accompagna jusqu'à la grande salle. À ma grande surprise, peu d'hommes s'y trouvaient et seulement quelques chandelles éclairaient le hall autrefois si chaleureux. Je me tournai vers ma compagne, soucieuse.

-Il fait si sombre, remarquais-je, l'ambiance n'est pas joyeuse à ce que je vois.

-Vous avez raison, Madame. Lança une voix du fond de la salle, près du feu. C'est triste en en mourir. Je vois que vous allez mieux.

-Seigneur Éomer, je suis ravie de vous revoir… Je vous remercie de m'avoir sauvé la vie.

J'étais sincèrement heureuse de le revoir. Je me retins de me jeter dans ses bras, vu que la politesse me l'exigeait. Il s'était levé de table et vint à notre rencontre. Il prit ma main valide et la baisa. J'étais soulagée de voir qu'il n'avait pas menti sur ce qu'il m'avait dit avant notre départ. Cela se voyait dans ses yeux.

-Nous n'aurions jamais pu laisser un cavalier en détresse. Avez-vous mangé?

-Oui. Merci. Fis-je en prenant place à la table en face de lui. Sa sœur prit place à ses côtés. Dites-moi que se passe-t-il ici? Je sens qu'une puissance qui n'est pas rassurante est en force ici. Elle empoisonne l'atmosphère et Théoden semble en être la première cible…

-Encore raison. Constata tristement Éowyn. Depuis que le conseiller Grima est arrivé au château, rien n'est plus comme avant. Il est arrivé peu après votre départ. Il a été envoyé par Sarouman le Blanc. Il hante les corridors comme une âme en peine.

-Notre cousin, Théodred, est mort il y a deux semaines, m'annonça Éomer tout en plongeant un morceau de pain dans un bol de lait chaud. Le roi n'en a pas conscience et s'en est terrifiant. Il ne va vraiment pas bien. J'ai bien peur au pire pour notre oncle. En conséquence de ces évènements, j'ai pris la charge de la marche. Grima ne me supporte pas parce que je lui tiens tête. Je sais qu'il est le mal incarné. Tout ce qui se passe dans le royaume est décidé par Grima et non plus par notre oncle.

-Le roi Théoden a vieilli, plus vite qu'il ne le devrait, poursuivit Éowyn. J'ai beau lui rappeler qui nous sommes, il ne nous reconnaît plus.

-Je ne peux rien contre la magie, mais je peux tout de même lui redonner de l'énergie. Pensais-je à voix haute.

-Comment le feriez-vous? Questionna Éomer en haussant les sourcils suspicieux, il est impossible d'approcher le roi seul à seul sans que langue de serpent ne soit présent! Expliqua-t-il en penchant sa tête blonde vers moi pour que personne ne puisse entendre. Il plongea ses yeux noisette dans les miens. Je rougis.

-J'aviserai. Je n'ai pas appris que la médecine chez les elfes. Ils ont permis que je m'entraîne avec eux à l'art du combat, si jamais il osait approcher… Je fis signe que le lui trancherait la gorge.

Nous fûmes interrompus par un battement d'ailes. Arkan s'était glissé à l'intérieur par la toiture, et d'un vol léger il se déposa doucement sur mon poignet gauche. Il pencha la tête vers le bout de pain que j'avais dans les mains.

-Ce n'est pas pour toi, bel ami, m'écriais-je en lui caressant la tête du bout des doigts sous le regard curieux d'Éowyn et Éomer. J'ai quelque chose de mieux.

Je sortis un bout de viande séchée de la bourse qui ne me quittait jamais et lui tendit. Il le prit d'un coup de bec.

-Votre faucon ne vous a pas quitté, à ce que je vois. Fit Éomer en faisant une tentative pour lui caresser la tête. Il laissa sa main en suspens le temps que l'oiseau l'inspecte, puis le volatile se laissa caresser.

-Il est libre de venir et partir à sa guise. C'est la première fois qu'il laisse approcher quelqu'un d'autre que moi. M'écriais-je surprise.

-Peut-être est-ce un signe du destin? Suggéra Éowyn en souriant légèrement.

Puis elle redevint froide. Le seigneur Grima et ses sbires venaient d'entrer dans la salle. Le Roi suivait.

-Qu'avons-nous donc ici? Susurra le conseiller. Quelle beauté! (Il en bavait presque) Nous ne nous connaissons pas. Je suis conseiller du Roi Théoden. Se présenta-t-il.

-Dame Flora, fille de Wilfa seigneur des Fauconniers. Je suis guérisseuse et messagère. Me présentais-je à mon tour. Il écarquilla les yeux de stupeur.

-Fauconniers dites-vous? Le peuple n'est plus!

-Comment? M'écriais-je effarée, c'est impossible!

Grâce à Éomer et Éowyn, je savais que derrière chaque parole, chaque acte du conseiller se dressait un plan fourbe. Pour l'instant, je ne comprenais pas où il voulait en venir. Mais il était malin comme le serpent. Tout de noir vêtu, il était pâle comme la mort. C'était impensable, mon peuple ne pouvait avoir péri, non! Puis je jetai un regard au roi, voir s'il réagissait. Grima m'enjoignit de m'approcher du seigneur. Comme je grimpai les marches qui menaient à son trône, le roi parla.

-Es-tu la reine elfe Aëina, mon enfant? Demanda-t-il dans un murmure, que tous les gens dans la pièce avaient compris. Il avait l'air d'un vieillard. Courbé sur sa chaise, il paraissait sous le point de lâcher son dernier soupir.

-Non mon seigneur, Aëina était ma grand-mère. Je suis sa petite-fille, Flora. Répondis-je en essayant de cacher ma peine, en faisant la révérence.

-Je me souviens, tu m'as soigné il fut un temps… commença-t-il, mais la lueur qui avait gagné son regard s'estompa à la tristesse d'Éowyn.

Je reculai n'ayant plus l'attention de Théoden. Grima me transperça d'un regard haineux. Il avait vu que j'avais un effet sur le roi. Il savait maintenant que je pouvais faire basculer son pouvoir. Éomer arriva à mes côtés et effleura mon bras.

-Venez, ne restez pas ici. Murmura-t-il. Rien de bon ne peut arriver avec lui.

Il glissa son bras sous le mien. Je le suivis nonchalamment vers la tour de garde. Il grimpa jusqu'en haut et renvoya le garde qui y était.

-Est-ce vrai monseigneur? Avez-vous eu des nouvelles que mon peuple avait failli?

-Non madame. Nous n'avons eu aucune information à ce sujet lors de nos patrouilles. Mais je compte bien trouver ce qui ce passe. Par Valar! Jura Éomer. Un peuple ne peut pas disparaître comme cela!

-Ceci est une grande perte pour le Rohan devant la guerre qui est imminente. Murmurais-je serrant les barreaux de bois jusqu'à ce que mes jointures blanchissent de douleur.

-Madame… Flora, ne vous laissez pas abattre, il y a vent que des puissantes magies sont en jeu en ces temps horribles… insista Éomer en caressant ma joue de sa main. Ne désespérez pas.

-Comme l'illusion que je vois là-bas? M'écriais-je en pointant l'horizon où un point blanc éclatant apparut.

-Qu'est- ce que?... Himla! Appela Éomer, le garde monta les marches quatre à quatre. Que voyez-vous avec votre longue vue?

-C'est une jument, maréchal. Elle porte un ruban autour du cou.

-Y a-t-il une étoile d'argent brodé sur le ruban? Demandais-je voyant ma chance arrivée.

-Oui madame!

Je m'élançai vers le bas de la tour et couru jusqu'aux portes de la cité les pans de ma robe claquant autour de moi. J'entendis Éomer qui me suivit en toute hâte pour ne pas que je me brise le cou dans ma folle course. J'émis un long sifflement mélodieux et la jument hennit au loin. Puis l'animal s'approcha.

-Viens ma belle. Appelais-je en tendant la main. Oui, tu y es arrivée, tu es une bonne fille. Puis la jument se pencha, ce qui me permit de me hisser sur la bête. Vous voyez maréchal, il n'y a aucun danger. C'est le seigneur elfe Elrond de Fondcombe qui m'envoie ma jument.

-C'est une magnifique bête, en effet. Vous m'en voyez rassuré, ma dame. Fit Éomer avec soulagement et admiration autant pour la monture que l'extraordinaire cavalière.

D'une pression des talons, l'animal trotta jusqu'au château. Grima qui était sorti pour voir ce qui causait ce remue-ménage eut l'air horrifié.

-Encore de la magie? Sorcière, comment osez-vous? Siffla-t-il. Vous n'avez pas assez d'empoisonner les gens?

-Ce n'est pas de la magie Langue-de-serpent! Je n'empoisonne personne. Répliquais-je froidement. C'est vous qui crachez votre venin où bon vous semble!

-Qui êtes-vous donc pour oser me parler ainsi démone?

-Votre pire cauchemar, et si vous osez m'attaquer, je ne garantis pas votre survie! répliquais-je en le laissant pétrifié sur place.

Je menai Vent rapide jusqu'aux écuries où attendait dame Éowyn.

-Quelle superbe monture. Vous l'avez trouvée? Demanda-t-elle en m'ouvrant la porte d'une des stalles.

-Non, elle est venue à moi. Les chevaux retrouvent toujours leurs maitres. N'est-ce pas Vent rapide? Dis-je en lui grattant les naseaux.

Je lui enlevai le ruban et découvrit une enveloppe de cachée. C'était de l'elfique. Une pochette tomba dans les mains qu'Éowyn avait tendues par réflexe.

-C'est Dame Arwen, la fille du seigneur Elrond. Son père est clairvoyant. Il a vu mon combat avec les orques et m'envoie ces herbes pour aider à cicatriser plus rapidement. Expliquais-je.

-Des elfes? Je n'en ai jamais rencontré.

-Cela fait partie des légendes ici! Fit Éomer en entrant à son tour dans l'écurie. C'était dangereux de répliquer à Grima, Madame. M'avertit-il. Très, très dangereux. Insista Éomer en baissant sa voix d'un ton. J'eus des frissons le long de la colonne. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Éowyn sortir avec un sourire en coin.

-Il m'a accusée de sorcellerie! M'écriais-je outrée. Les elfes ne font pas de magie noire et en plus, il m'a traitée de démone.

-Je le sais madame, mais je vous en conjure, faites attention. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il vous arrive malheur. On se connaît depuis l'enfance. Votre père est celui qui m'a appris à lire l'horizon et le ciel. C'était et ce sera toujours un grand homme. Fit Éomer en m'attirant vers lui. Votre père m'en voudrait s'il arrivait quelque chose à sa fille. Qui plus est, nous nous aimons, ce qui est encore plus menaçant pour lui.

-Oh Éomer, soupirais-je en me pressant contre lui. Pourquoi vous ai-je quitté? J'ai été sotte de laisser un homme tel que vous derrière moi.

-Flora, mon amour, fit-il en prenant mon visage entre ses mains. Je vous mets en garde parce que je tiens à vous. Plus que vous le croyez. Ajouta Eomer en plantant ses yeux dans les miens. Je vous jure étoile du nord, je trouverai le responsable…

Il pencha sa tête vers moi, et il m'embrassa sans savoir que dans l'ombre, un vil esprit nommé Grimma nous épiait et priait pour qu'il soit à la place du démon blond. Le conseiller décida de passer à l'action.

Le soir même, il se glissa par un passage secret dans la chambre de la Dame Éowyn, mais il ne resta que le temps de quelques respirations. Il changea de destination pour la chambre de Dame Flora. Tout était sombre, les braises dans le foyer rougeoyaient doucement. La jeune femme respirait normalement. Le conseiller tremblait légèrement. S'il voulait Dame Flora pour lui, il se devait de passer à l'acte. Toutefois, avant qu'il puisse mettre un genou sur le lit, il sentit une pointe de métal effilée dans le bas ventre et une autre dans les côtes.

-Un autre mouvement, et je vous tue sur le champ, siffla Flora. Elle se leva du lit sans changer la position des armes et seulement revêtue d'une chemise de nuit sans manches et fendues jusqu'à la cuisse, elle mena Grima hors de la pièce. Elle le jeta comme un vulgaire sac de pommes de terre contre le mur. Et à la stupéfaction des gardes qui passaient dans le couloir, elle ajouta qu'elle préférait mourir plutôt que d'être sienne.


	3. Chapter 3

Éomer était parti en urgence en raid peu après le baiser échangé. Il n'était donc pas au courant de l'outrage qu'avait osé commettre le conseiller. Cela faisait quelques jours que lui et ses hommes étaient absents. Grâce aux herbes d'Elrond, j'étais pratiquement guérie. Physiquement du moins. J'étais dès lors toujours armée et regardaient toujours derrière moi.

Lorsqu'ils revinrent, ce fut avec rage que le maréchal de la Marche se montra devant son oncle le roi.

-Mon roi, ce sont des orques sous le commandement de Saruman qui brûlent et pillent nos terres. Ce sont aussi eux qui ont massacré le peuple des Fauconniers Plus rien ne reste du village.

-Saruman est notre allié, intervint Grima sournoisement, peut-être roi Théoden, votre neveu est-il mécontent et veut votre place? Suggéra langue de serpent.

-Jamais! Espèce de vile couleuvre! Tes paroles sont du poison! Ragea Éomer en lançant un casque d'orc marqué de la main blanche au bas du trône.

-Mensonge! Je vous ai vu forniquer avec la sorcière! Cette enchanteresse venue du nord!

-Comment osez-vous parler ainsi! Grogna Éomer en prenant Grima par le cou. Hein? Comment? Trop longtemps avez-vous bavé sur les femmes de ce palais. Je vous jure….

-Gardes! Gargouilla le conseiller, Gardes! Éomer fils d'Éomund, je vous bannis du Rohan. Si l'on vous revoit ici, ce sera la peine de mort! Décréta Grima avec un sourire diabolique.

Ce fut avec horreur qu'Éowyn regarda son frère amener trois cents hommes avec lui et quitter sans dire adieux. Qu'allait – il devenir du royaume? Elle était perdue. Après être sortie de la grande salle en coup de vent, elle trouva Flora dans la chambre du roi. Elle laissa tomber quelques herbes dans son eau et dans son vin. Elle saupoudra aussi des herbes sous l'oreiller.

-Sortons, vite, j'entends des pas! Me murmura Eowyn.

Heureusement, je n'avais plus besoin de mon atèle, ce qui facilitait grandement mes mouvements. Éowyn me suivit jusque dans ma chambre, où l'on s'enferma à double tour.

-Qu'avez-vous mis dans l'eau du roi? S'écria Eowyn à moitié furieuse.

-De l'athélas. C'est une plante pour aider à faire sortir le poison. Elle revigore et redonne vie aussi. Je vous en donnerai, cela pourrait vous faire du bien.

-Je vois… bon si cela peut aider. Vous avez su les dernières nouvelles?

-Non qu'est-ce qui c'est passé? Demandais-je inquiète en voyant le visage sombre de la protectrice du Rohan.

-Mon frère s'est fait bannir sous peine de mort.

-Que dites-vous? Mais ce n'est pas possible!

J'eus les larmes aux yeux. Nous venions à peine de nous retrouver que l'homme que j'aimais me quittait déjà.

-Malheureusement, mon frère a découvert la vérité. C'est Saruman qui contrôle les orques et qui a ordonné le raid sur votre peuple. Il y avait une violente tempête qui sévissait cette journée-là. Ils n'ont eu aucune chance Flora. Éomer voulait vous l'annoncer lui même, mais il n'a pas eu le temps.

-Oh, non…

-Grima a aussi accusé Éomer de forniquer avec vous. Pouffa Éowyn pour alléger l'atmosphère. Il a dit que vous étiez une sorcière.

-Mais nous n'avons seulement échangé qu'un baiser. Nous étions seuls dans l'écurie, avançais-je.

-Il vous aura espionné comme à l'habitude. Il faut faire attention Flora. Rien n'est plus sur.

-Pourtant je sens que le vent va changer. Annonçais-je en sentant une brise nouvelle se lever sur les plaines.

Pendant les jours qui suivirent, je m'introduisis à plusieurs reprises pour donner de l'athélas au roi. Je devais constamment surveiller mes arrières, me sentant suivie. Je passais mon temps également à me balader à cheval dans les environs à la recherche de plantes médicinales et allant également à la chasse au faucon. Plusieurs personnes vinrent me voir pour des soins. Chaque soir, j'étais épuisée, mais ainsi j'oubliais mes tourments. Éowyn était dans un aussi piètre état que moi. La donne changea lorsque trois cavaliers des plus inattendus arrivèrent en Édoras, une semaine jour pour jour après le bannissement du maréchal de la marche.

Le roi était légèrement mieux, ayant reconnu brièvement sa nièce Éowyn. J'étais dans le hall avec Éowyn et le roi, lors qu'arriva Gandalf le gris et trois êtres que je n'aurais jamais cru revoir. Légolas l'elfe, Gimli le nain et le seigneur Aragorn. Je les avais connus lors du conseil de l'anneau. Je leur avais donné des conseils pour traverser le Rohan et avais fourni les semi-hommes en plantes médicinales.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que le miracle attendu se produisit. Gandalf devenu le sorcier blanc délivra le roi Théoden de l'emprise de Saruman. En un instant, le roi se mit à rajeunir. Il reconnut enfin sa nièce. Et fouillant la salle du regard, il me vit.

-Flora, oh chère dame Flora. Je suis ravi de vous revoir. Je crois que votre connaissance en médecine m'a été d'un grand secours.

-Ce fut un honneur! Mon seigneur! Répondis-je en faisant la révérence.

-C'est à ce moment-là que Grima se jeta sur moi. Me tirant par les cheveux, il sortit un poignard de dans sa manche.

-Sorcière! Démone! Hurla-t-il fou de rage. Tout ceci est de ta faute! Tu jettes tes sorts sur le peuple pour le monter contre le roi!

Je ne pus me dégager assez rapidement et il m'assena un coup de poignard dans les côtes. Mon souffle fut coupé et je vis du noir. D'un faible coup de pied, je le fis reculer le conseiller plus loin et il fut attrapé par Légolas tandis que le seigneur Aragorn venait à mon aide. Il m'empêcha de m'écrouler sur les dalles du palais. Le regard menaçant, je répliquai, douloureusement :

-C'est vous qui devriez être traité de démon. Trop longtemps vous nous avez suivi et menacé de prendre notre bien le plus précieux. Encore cette nuit je vous ai vu roder dans ma chambre. Limace! Vous ne méritez que la mort!

-Paix Dame Flora! Pria Aragorn en me prenant par les épaules et me couchant sur le sol tandis que deux gardes entraînaient le conseiller à l'extérieur. La mort est inutile. Trop de sang a été versé.

-Vous avez raison, soufflais-je en essayant de me relever.

-Quel tempérament madame! S'écria le nain Gimli. C'est étonnant comment les femmes peuvent être plus cruelles qu'un homme. S'esclaffa-t-il.

-Tout à fait! Acquiesçais-je avant de perdre connaissance.

Le conseiller fut jeter à l'extérieur du château, tandis qu'Éowyn racontait au roi ce qui c'était passé en son absence. Il fut surpris du bannissement de son neveu, mais surtout choqué par la mort de son fils qu'il pleura sur sa tombe. Il s'enquit de Dame Flora.

-Elle dort, mon oncle. Langue de serpent ne l'a seulement qu'effleurée. Mais Flora était épuisée. Il a essayé de la violer une nuit. J'en suis toute retournée… expliqua Éowyn. Elle est épuisée physiquement et aussi mentalement. L'éradication de son village, les deux attaques et le départ précipité de mon frère n'a pas aidé.

-D'Éomer? Fit Théoden étonné. Qu'a-t-il à voir là-dedans?

-Dame Flora et Éomer s'aiment, majesté, et ce, depuis quelque temps déjà. C'était la première fois que je voyais mon frère aussi heureux et c'était lorsque Flora était avec lui.

-Oh, je vois… les circonstances actuelles n'aident pas évidemment! Fit le roi tristement.

Gandalf en profita pour émettre un avertissement d'une guerre imminente.

-Nous ne sommes pas prêts! S'écria le roi, si peu d'hommes pour défendre la ville.

-Il vous faut un endroit sûr, monseigneur. Ce ne sont pas des orques ordinaires, insista Aragorn en soufflant la fumée de sa pipe.

-Oui, des Uruk-hai qui tueront hommes, femmes et enfants sans hésiter. Ajouta Gimli.

-Le seigneur Eomer a trois cents hommes avec lui. Fit Aragorn.

-Mais le maréchal n'arrivera jamais à temps, répliqua le roi furieux.

-Pas si vous allez au gouffre de Helme, intervint Gandalf. Ce lieu vous a servi durant des années.

Il y eut un silence. Puis je pris la parole.

-Je suis messagère, la dernière de mon peuple. Je suis petite et légère. Laissez-moi allez avertir le seigneur Éomer. Déclarais-je après m'être levée de mon banc.

Les hommes me regardèrent avec les yeux écarquillés, surpris de ma présence. Il faut dire que j'étais entrée en douce dans la pièce. Ils semblèrent considérer ma proposition.

-Elle a raison, dit Gandalf. Son peuple a toujours été utile et rapide pour transmettre les messages. Cependant, vous êtes blessée. J'irai.

-Je peux faire avec. C'est une blessure contrôlée, plaidais-je presque en suppliant.

-Non, vous êtes trop faible. Lança le roi Théoden. Gandalf ira rejoindre l'éored d'Éomer et nous irons au gouffre de Helme. Gamelin! Faites préparer les villageois. Qu'ils n'emportent que le strict minimum.

-Oui mon seigneur, fit le garde qui courut à l'extérieur du château pour porter la nouvelle.

À ma plus grande frustration, je me sentis faiblir et cette fois-ci ce fut Gandalf qui vint à mon aide en me soutenant pour éviter que je ne tombe.

-Ma chère Flora, nous nous connaissons depuis assez longtemps pour savoir que je tiens à vous. Fit le vieux sorcier en me raccompagnant jusqu'à la porte du hall où venaient tout juste d'entrer deux jeunes enfants dont leur village avait été victime des orcs. Votre perte est doublement grande et je sais que votre corps est au plus mal. Vous nous serez beaucoup plus utile en étant en vie...

-J'ai compris Gandalf… marmonnais-je frustrée, arrêtez de me protéger. Vous savez très bien que je peux me battre.

-Oh oui, je le sais mon enfant. Mais vous n'êtes pas au mieux.

-En effet, je commençais à voir flou à cause de la douleur et la fièvre qui irradiait mon corps. Gandalf me confia à Éowyn qui nous avait rejoints et il retourna dans le hall.

Sans mot dire, Éowyn me déshabilla et me mit en robe de nuit. Elle me borda dans le lit après avoir également changé mes pansements. Non seulement mon corps était en douleur, mais mon cœur était également en miette. Ma famille, mes amis n'existaient plus et qui sait si j'allais revoir Éomer un jour. Je réalisai qu'à ce moment seulement l'ampleur du drame que le destin m'avait donné à vivre. Je pleurai toutes les larmes de mon corps tandis qu'Éowyn me berçait dans ses bras en me chantant des berceuses des Rohirrims.

Ce fut le roi lui-même qui vint me voir le lendemain matin de très bonne heure. Il attendit poliment que les servantes m'aient aidée à mettre une robe, puis il prit place dans un fauteuil près du lit.

-Dame Flora, je n'irai pas par quatre chemins. Nous devons évacuer Édoras. Nous avons besoin de mains guérisseuses comme les vôtres. Je… Je sais que vous n'êtes pas au mieux de ce que vous pouvez être, mais j'ai bien peur que notre bonne Jolna soit trop vieille pour ce long voyage.

-Où allons-nous majesté, au Gouffre de Helme? Demandais-je me sentant pleinement réveillée.

-C'est exact. Puis-je vous faire confiance? Pouvez-vous me rendre ce service pour moi, mais également pour le pays et tous ceux dont vous portez affection? Insista Théoden en me prenant les mains dans les siennes et les pressants gentiment.

-Oui majesté. Je peux monter à cheval et marcher… C'est hors de question qu'on me fournisse une litière!

-Ça, c'est la Dame Flora que je connais! Lança une voix enjouée. Je suis ravi de vous voir mieux madame, fit le seigneur Aragorn.

-Je vous laisse, fit le roi Théoden avec un grand sourire, madame, vous me voyez rassuré de vous revoir sur pied.

-Merci majesté, le remerciais-je avec un grand sourire… Seigneur Aragorn, vous m'accompagnez jusqu'aux écuries?

-Avec plaisir, je voulais vous donner quelque chose. Votre faucon a effectué un aller-retour par lui-même jusqu'à Fondcombe et il m'a remis ceci.

Aragorn me donna un rouleau de parchemin qui contenait un bracelet avec des breloques, dont un cheval, un faucon, une dague et une étoile. Le tout en métaux et pierres précieuses. J'eus les larmes aux yeux, non pas de tristesse, mais de joie.

-C'est un bijou que m'avait donné mon père avant que je ne vienne à Édoras pour la première fois, le faucon vient de lui, expliquais-je. Puis pour mon anniversaire, Éowyn et Éomer m'ont donné le cheval avec la complicité du roi Théoden évidemment. La dague et l'étoile proviennent d'Arwen et du seigneur Elrond. Son message est tout simple, elle ne veut pas que je perde espoir.

-Tant de personnes croient en vous et vous voient en tant que menace importante pour les forces du mal, souligna le seigneur Aragorn. Votre perte serait très dommageable à notre cause et au Seigneur Éomer, à ce que j'ai cru comprendre.

-Je tâcherai de m'en souvenir, répondis-je en rougissant légèrement. Merci de me l'avoir remis.

-C'est un plaisir de vous être utile madame. Puis avec un signe de tête, il me laissa seule dans le box de Vent rapide.

Après un inventaire rapide de mes sacoches, je mis les brides à Vent rapide et nous partîmes rejoindre l'escorte du Roi Théoden.


	4. Chapter 4

Éowyn vit du coin de l'œil un cavalier à la monture plus blanche que la neige apparaître. Elle fut heureuse de voir Dame Flora à cheval. Elle semblait avoir retrouvé des couleurs et le sourire. Elle vit également le bijou qu'elle portait au poignet. Des gens poussèrent des cris en voyant soudainement un faucon plonger vers eux et se percher docilement sur l'épaule de Flora. Avec sa robe de laine vert forêt surmontée d'un corset de cuir brun foncé, elle semblait prête pour la bataille. Elle avait également natté ses cheveux à la mode elfique pour qu'ils ne tombent pas dans devant ses yeux.

Je vins me placer à la hauteur de Dame Éowyn.

-Mon amie, je vous remercie de tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi, lançais-je avec un sourire.

-C'est plutôt moi qui devrais vous remercier. Vous m'avez montré la voie du courage dans l'adversité et encouragée à avoir la foi en un avenir plus heureux, déclara la vierge guerrière du Rohan en étirant sa main pour serrer la mienne. Je suis encore plus heureuse parce que vous m'apportez une compagnie féminine qui manque cruellement à Édoras, ajouta-t-elle avec un bref éclat de rire.

-Mes dames, fit le nain Guimli en approchant, savez-vous comment reconnaître les femmes naines?

-Pas du tout, monseigneur! Répondis-je avec un regard légèrement suspicieux à Dame Éowyn.

-Et bien, voyez-vous, du plus loin que je me souvienne…

Et le nain se lança dans l'histoire rocambolesque de sa famille. Il était rendu au point de nous expliquer que les femmes naines avaient aussi de la barbe lorsque l'elfe Légolas cria qu'on était attaqué. Malgré le fait que nous souhaitions nous battre, le roi Théoden nous ordonna, pour son bien et celui du peuple d'escorter les habitants du royaume jusqu'au Gouffre de Helme.

Ma blessure me faisait mal, mais je ne voulais pas le montrer. Je devais être forte, pour le roi, pour le peuple, mais également pour moi-même. Je ne devais pas laisser me dépérir. Lorsque nous fûmes arrivés, les habitants se montrèrent heureux de voir enfin le Gouffre de Helme. Je fus seulement soulagée lorsque le roi Théoden revint avec les hommes qui avaient combattu lors de l'attaque, dont Légolas et Guimli. Cependant plusieurs manquaient :

-Où est le seigneur Aragorn? Demanda Dame Éowyn après s'être approchée.

-Madame, commença douloureusement Guimli, il a faillit.

Tout comme Dame Éowyn, je retins un cri d'horreur. Le roi Théoden nous rappela rapidement à l'ordre :

J-e suis aussi désolé que vous de cette perte mes enfants, mais nous devons penser au peuple du Rohan. Faites les entrer dans les grottes et occupez-vous des blessés et des souffrants. Ordonna-t-il non sans tristesse.

-Oui monseigneur, fit Dame Éowyn mécaniquement en prenant les femmes et les enfants. Je m'en allais la suivre lorsque le seigneur elfe Légolas s'approcha.

-Le seigneur Aragorn m'a fait promettre de prendre soin de vous s'il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit. Sachez que je suis là pour vous s'il y a quoi que ce soit madame.

-Merci Seigneur Légolas, soufflais-je. Vous croyez qu'il…

-Il ne faut jamais perdre espoir, jamais. C'est une leçon qu'il m'a récemment apprise. Me coupa l'elfe avant qu'une jeune servante de la cour ne viennent me chercher en catastrophe. Dame Bereth était en train d'accoucher.

J'eus un regard d'excuse pour l'elfe puis je partis à la course derrière la jeune fille. Si je me souvenais bien, Bereth était la femme de Gamelin, l'homme de main du roi. C'était leur deuxième enfant puisque le premier était mort très jeune. À notre arrivée, plusieurs autres dames étaient près d'elle. Je les fis reculer ne gardant que Dame Kate et sa fille Lilly pour m'aider. Je savais qu'elles étaient capables de garder une tête froide dans n'importe quelle situation. Je roulai les manches de ma robe révélant ainsi des tatouages que je ne montrais pratiquement jamais.

-Madame, commença Lilly surprise…

-Ce n'est pas le moment, intervins-je sévèrement. Dame Bereth, je vois la tête du bébé. Il faut pousser.

Bereth hurla de douleur tandis qu'elle poussait. Cela ne prit que quelques contractions avant que les vagissements du bébé se fassent entendre, au grand soulagement de tous. La petite fille dans un bras, je coupai le cordon qui la reliait à sa mère avec le poignard qui ne me quittait jamais et remis la petite à Dame Bereth en lui glissant qu'elle pouvait penser à un avenir merveilleux avec sa famille. Je la laissai aux bons soins de Dame Kate et fit une première tournée. Les gens n'étaient pas tant souffrants. Il y avait peu de blessés également, mais beaucoup étaient terrorisés parce qui s'annonçait. Cela faisait 4 jours que Gandalf était parti à la recherche de l'éored d'Éomer et nous n'avions toujours pas de nouvelles. Je retournai à l'entrée de la grotte qui était légèrement surélevée. C'est là que je trouvai Dame Éowyn qui prenait une pause elle aussi. Elle semblait épuisée. Nous décidâmes de retourner à la forteresse pour aider les derniers habitants à venir se réfugier à la grotte.

Une fois dans la cour, Dame Éowyn me retint brusquement par la manche, je regardai dans la même direction qu'elle pour voir qu'est-ce qui l'avait arrêté :

-Est-ce que mes yeux me fourvoient? Murmura-t-elle.

La réponse fut donnée par le seigneur Guimli :

-Seigneur Aragorn, vous êtes l'homme le plus chanceux qui m'ait été donné de rencontrer! S'écria le nain, avant de donner une accolade au rodeur.

Je vis Dame Éowyn tressaillir lorsque le seigneur Légolas arriva devant le seigneur Aragorn pour lui dire qu'il était en retard et lui remettre la lumière d'Ithlandir. Aragorn sentant probablement que nous le regardions tournant la tête vers nous et nous salua d'un hochement de tête.

Plus de dix mille orques étaient venus d'Isengard pour détruire le Rohan. À la grande surprise du roi Théoden, une compagnie de 500 elfes arriva de la Lorien pour aider à combattre les orques.

-Le Seigneur Elrond, ainsi que la Dame Galadriel nous envoient. L'alliance des elfes et des hommes ne sera pas rompue et nous vous aiderons dans votre lutte. Déclara le capitaine Haldir.

Aragorn plus que soulagé de voir un ami, lui fit l'accolade et déclara que ce sera un honneur de se battre à ses côtés. La bataille fit rage toute la nuit. La confiance des Rohhirim fut au plus bas lorsqu'un des murs du gouffre explosa et permit aux orques d'envahir les étages inférieurs. Malgré une blessure, le roi ordonna une dernière charge contre les créatures de Saruman. Tout espoir fut à nouveau permis lorsqu'au matin du 5e jour un éclat blanc fut visible le haut de la crête. Gandalf avait réussi! Éomer apparut alors aux côtés du sorcier. Il sortit son épée là leva dans les airs en hurlant POUR LE ROI! POUR LE ROHAN! La charge avait été donnée.

Je n'avais pu prendre de pause. Les blessés de la bataille étaient arrivés en flots continus depuis le début. Nous levâmes toutes les yeux aux plafonds lorsqu'une formidable cavalcade se fit entendre. Les parois tremblèrent. Quelques heures plus tard, des gardes de l'escorte du roi vinrent nous avertir que nous pouvions sortir, que nous avions gagné la bataille. Je laissai tous les habitants passer devant moi pour m'assurer qu'aucun enfant n'avait été laissé derrière. J'étais au bout de mes forces. Le coup de poignard me faisait terriblement souffrir et en plus elle s'était ouverte à nouveau. Je devais être pâle lorsque j'arrivai dans le hall, car tous les regards convergèrent vers moi. Mon regard devint soudainement flou et je me sentis faillir lorsque quelqu'un s'écria que j'allais tomber. Ce fut le trou noir.

Lorsque je revins à moi, je sentis un matelas moelleux dans mon dos. J'ouvris les yeux pour voir les boiseries et les hautes fenêtres de Méduseld par où passaient les derniers rayons de soleil de la journée. Un homme jeta une bûche dans le foyer de ma chambre. J'aurais pu le reconnaître n'importe où.

-Éomer, lançais-je doucement. Il se tourna brusquement et s'approcha du lit. Il s'y assit.

-Je vous dois des excuses, madame, fit le troisième maréchal de la marche en prenant mes mains dans les siennes. Il portait qu'une chemise beige et des pantalons de cuir.

-Pourquoi? demandais-je surprise, avant de me redresser pour m'asseoir dans le lit.

-Éowyn m'a expliqué ce que Langue-de-serpent vous a fait. J'aurais pu éviter tout ça.

-Éomer, vous n'auriez rien pu faire. Il vous aurait tué d'une manière ou d'une autre et je me suis défendu, je ne dors jamais sans un poignard. De toute manière, il sentais tellement mauvais que je l'ai senti entrer dans ma chambre assez tôt. Ajoutais-je en riant… Combien de temps ai-je dormi?

-Les seigneurs Aragorn et Gandalf vous ont soigné une fois arrivé à Édoras, expliqua Éomer. La blessure n'était vraiment pas belle. Et puisqu'Éowyn m'a dit que vous refusiez de dormir, les deux hommes se sont arrangés pour que vous dormiez.

-Par Valar…Avez-vous dormi?

-Non, je devais voir à mes hommes et les chevaux. J'ai eu également un tête-à-tête avec le roi. C'est pourquoi, pour l'instant, j'aimerais dormir avec vous et ainsi je ne serai pas dérangé pendant quelques heures.

-Moi je ne puis dormir encore plus…

Prise d'une soudaine impulsion je l'attirai contre moi me positionnai de manière à ce qu'il appuie sa tête sur mes cuisses. Je lui caressai les cheveux du bout des doigts jusqu'à ce qu'il ronfle légèrement. J'étais soulagée qu'Éomer soit en vie et encore plus qu'il ait pensé à passer du temps avec moi. Inconsciemment, je tombais à nouveau dans le sommeil.

Je me réveillai en sentant deux bras enroulés autour de moi. Le soleil darda ses rayons dans la pièce. Éomer avait glissé sa jambe entre les miennes et je me trouvai le corps plaqué contre le sien. Je trouvai cela étrangement agréable. Je souris en pensant au futur auquel je pourrais avoir droit. Je savais que certaines femmes étaient jalouses des rapports que j'avais avec le troisième maréchal de la marche. Mais je n'en prenais guère compte. Je voulus sortir du lit, mais je fus retenue.

-Oh, je n'y compterais pas si j'étais vous, fit Éomer avec une voix rauque.

-Oh vraiment et qu'est-ce que vous me feriez? Demandais-je amusée. Je me trouvais face à face avec lui.

Il ne dit rien, mais il approcha son visage du mien et m'embrassa longuement, voracement. Je passai mon bras autour de son cou et il me fit rouler sous lui.

-Éomer… l'arrêtais-je avant d'aller plus loin. Je ne veux pas passer pour une fille de joie si je me donne à vous…

-Flora, jamais, par les grands vents… Non en fait… Éomer se releva brusquement et sortit du lit. Il fouilla dans une poche de sa tunique et sortit une boîte recouverte en velours vert forêt. Je me levai du lit et allai le rejoindre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Je voulais le faire en de meilleures circonstances, mais voilà… Éomer ouvrit la boîte et un magnifique anneau d'or incrusté d'émeraudes apparut devant mes yeux… Voulez-vous m'épouser?

Je répondis sans hésiter que j'acceptai. Je savais que je ne pouvais voir aucun homme autre qu' Éomer dans ma vie. Un sourire éclaira le visage d'Éomer. Il prit délicatement ma main gauche pour glisser l'anneau à mon doigt.

-J'ai mis la main sur le plus beau parti du pays, pouffais-je avant de me jeter à nouveau dans les bras d' Éomer.

-Vous m'en voyez ravi, madame.

Des coups furent frappés à la porte de ma chambre. J'allai répondre tout en cachant ma main avec la bague.

-Oui? Fis-je en ouvrant légèrement.

-Le roi souhaite vous voir madame, expliqua le garde.

-Très bien j'arrive.

J'enfilai une robe mauve, avec mes bottes de cuirs. Je nattai mes cheveux tandis qu'Éomer s'habillait également. Il revêtit une tunique en velours vert forêt par-dessus sa chemise beige, enfila ses pantalons et ses bottes et ceignit son épée aux hanches en dernier.

Nous arrivâmes ensemble dans le grand hall. Dame Éowyn s'y trouvait déjà, ainsi que Aragorn, Légolas, Gandalf, Guimli et deux petits êtres que j'avais rencontrés brièvement à Fondcombe, les maîtres hobbits Merry et Pippin.

-Dame Flora, je vois que vous allez mieux. S'écria le roi en venant à ma rencontre. Il prit ma main et voulu la baiser, mais il s'arrêta net en voyant la bague.

-Ce n'est pas la bague de Théalynd?!

-Oui, répondis-je joyeusement, Théalynd était la mère d'Éowyn et d'Éomer. Le seigneur Éomer vient de demander ma main.

-Et vous avez accepté, je l'espère? Insista le roi Théoden.

-J'ai accepté, effectivement répondis-je avant que le roi me prenne soudainement dans ses bras.

-Au bonheur! Je vous félicite tous les deux et vous donne mon entière bénédiction! J'espère que vous permettrez de l'annoncer lors des célébrations de ce soir!

-Certainement mon oncle, s'écria Éomer avant de voir ceux qui étaient dans la pièce converger vers nous pour nous féliciter.

Éowyn me prit à part.

- Je suis vraiment heureuse pour vous. Vous verrez, mon frère saura vous aimer et prendre soin de vous comme il se doit. Je peux vous considérer comme ma sœur maintenant.

Elle avait des étoiles dans les yeux et semblait sincèrement ravie. Je la serrai dans mes bras. Je la remerciai de m'avoir accueillie comme elle l'avait fait. Puis les deux hobbits s'approchèrent de nous :

-Mesdames, fit Pippin le plus gaiement du monde, Dame Flora, je souhaite vous féliciter pour vos fiançailles avec le seigneur Éomer. C'est un brave guerrier.

-Moi de même je vous félicite, ajouta Merry. Le seigneur Éomer est vraiment un homme impressionnant!

Les hommes purent voir Éowyn et Flora rejeter leur tête par en arrière et éclater de rire. Puis elles se dirigèrent vers les cours de pratiques extérieurs avec les deux hobbits. Le faucon de Dame Flora, Arkan, fondit vers eux.

Comme deux enfants, les hobbits se montrèrent extatiques devant les prouesses de l'oiseau et de sa maîtresse. Puis elle se fit apporter un arc et des flèches. Les hommes s'étaient regroupés sur la terrasse du hall pour les observer. Dame Flora arma une flèche et la relâcha haut dans les airs. Arkan l'attrapa entre ses serres et alla la planter dans le visage d'un mannequin qui avait été déguisé en orc.

-Toute une prouesse! Lâcha le nain Guimli appréciatif. Seigneur Éomer vous avez mis la main sur une sacrée dame!

-J'en ai bien conscience mon ami! Répondit le concerné avec un sourire fier de lui. Oh regardez, elles se pratiquent à l'épée avec les semis-hommes.

-Dame Flora possède une technique impressionnante, souleva le roi Théoden surpris.

-Elle a appris chez les Elfes, majesté, précisa le seigneur Aragorn. Votre nièce Dame Éowyn est également très douée.

-Elle est la digne fille de sa mère! Avoua fièrement le roi.

Je parai le coup de Pippin qui m'écorcha légèrement le bras. Je lâchai un juron.

-Oh, je suis terriblement désolé! S'écria-t-il en venant vers moi.

-Ce n'est rien Pippin, le rassurais-je en appliquant une légère pression sur mon bras droit. Je ne suis pas en train de mourir. Ajoutais-je avec un éclat de rire.

-Vous me voyez rassuré madame, fit le hobbit soulagé.

Je rentrai à l'intérieur vers l'aile des guérisons. La vieille Jolna qui avait des doigts de fées était là comme je l'espérais. Elle fut effarée de me voir.

-Vous êtes encore là madame! Vous venez tout juste d'être remise d'un coup de poignard, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

-Je pratiquais mon épée avec les semis-hommes lorsqu'il m'a écorché le bras. Ce n'est rien Jolna…

-Rien? Mais Dame Flora, votre blessure n'est même pas nette! Vous allez avoir une horrible cicatrice en zigzag! Mais bon, venez que je vous recouse!

Jolna me pansa le bras avec des onguents et un pansement serré avec un interdit de forcer ce bras. Dame Éowyn m'aida à m'habiller et me coiffer pour la soirée.

-Surveillez vos arrières, me conseilla-t-elle malicieusement finissant de remonter mes cheveux. Plusieurs jeunes femmes ont montré de la déception face à la nouvelle.

-Déjà tous le savent?

-Nooonnn, attendez vous à boire quelques verres de vin ce soir, du moins.

La soirée était déjà entamée lorsque j'arrivai accompagnée de Dame Éowyn. Plusieurs personnes tournèrent la tête vers moi et je rougis de toute cette attention. Éomer me fit signe de venir le rejoindre sur le podium aux côtés du roi. Justement, Théoden faisait signe aux convives de se calmer.

-Mes amis, mes loyaux sujets, je souhaite faire une annonce. Rien ne me rend plus heureux que de vous annoncer une bonne nouvelle en ces temps sombres. Le troisième maréchal de la Marche, mon neveu le Seigneur Éomer, a demandé la main de Dame Flora, la fille de Wilfa, Seigneur du peuple des Fauconniers. Et la jeune dame ici présente a accepté. Je leur souhaite tout le bonheur possible!

-LONGUE VIE À ÉOMER, LONGUE VIE À FLORA! S'écria l'assistance en trinquant un bon coup. Puis ce fut une file de félicitations.


	5. Chapter 5

Plus tard, ayant un besoin d'air frais, j'allai à la bibliothèque et me glissai sur la balustrade. Je venais tout juste d'assister à un concours particulièrement épique entre Légolas et Guimli qui cherchaient à savoir lequel des deux était plus tenace face à la bière. J'aimais particulièrement la bibliothèque, car elle donnait sur les montagnes où vivait mon peuple. Une légère brise souffla sur mon visage. Mais je retins un cri de surprise lorsque deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de ma taille et qu'Éomer parsemait ma nuque de baisers.

-Vous êtes saoul monseigneur, lançais-je tout en essayant de supprimer un gémissement de plaisir.

-Pas du tout, j'essaie d'avoir les idées les plus claires possible, surtout dans les heures à venir.

-Vraiment?

-Vraiment! m'imita-t-il…puis il devint très sérieux. Je ne saurais imaginer une vie sans vous s'il vous arrivait quelque chose durant cette guerre.

-Et moi?! Je serais une âme en peine s'il vous arrivait quelque chose. Je ne pourrais le supporter, pas après la disparition de mon peuple, murmurais-je en enfouissant mon visage dans son épaule, les larmes aux yeux.

-Flora, je vous en prie, ne laissez vous pas abattre. Ne perdez pas espoir en l'avenir, en nous…

-J'essaie, mais c'est très difficile, avouais-je.

-Nous sommes tous là pour vous, ne l'oubliez pas… Venez, allons nous coucher. Nos invités sont déjà aux lits.

-Très bien… Éomer vous voudriez dormir encore avec moi cette nuit?

-Oui, volontiers, mon amour…

Mais jamais mon avenir ne prit un tournant aussi dangereux que cette nuit-là.

Je venais tout juste de m'endormir lorsque je me réveillai brusquement et me redressai dans le lit. Éomer se réveilla également. Il me demanda ce que j'avais.

-J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Quelque chose de terrible va se produire… Il faut que j'aille voir…

-Mais tout le monde dort, objecta Éomer en maugréant.

-Non pas tous, j'entends des pas… des petits, insistais-je en enfilant la robe que j'avais portée durant la soirée.

-Très bien, allons vérifier! Sourpira Éomer avant d'attacher sa ceinture.

Comme nous arrivions dans le hall, je vis Pippin se rouler sur le sol, le palanthir dans les mains. Aragorn accourut et le lui enleva des mains avant que Gandalf ne couvre l'orbe d'une cape.

-Took espèce de fou! S'écria le sorcier… Non il ne mourra pas, maître Merriadoc. Mais nous courrons tous un grand danger, ça, c'est certain.

-Comment avez-vous su? Me demanda Éomer surpris.

-J'ai un pressentiment, je ne pourrais l'expliquer…

Gandalf ordonna à tous d'aller se recoucher, malgré que les premières lueurs du jour pointaient. Pippin dormait toujours, comme comateux. Le seigneur Aragorn, Légolas, Guimli, Dame Éowyn, le roi Théoden, le seigneur Éomer et moi avions retraité dans la bibliothèque.

-Sauron attaquera le Gondor bientôt. C'est ce que le hobbit a vu dans le Palenthir, annonça Gandalf.

-Nous devons avertir le Gondor, s'écria Aragorn.

-On dit que l'intendant du Gondor, le seigneur Dénéthor, est aveugle à ce qui se passe, intervint le roi Théoden. Mais s'il demande de l'aide du Rohan, nous irons.

-J'irai à Minas Thirith, fit Gandalf et Pippin viendra avec moi pour vous donner une chance.

-Messeigneurs, intervins-je, je devrais y aller, je suis petite et légère. Et cette fois-ci je suis complètement remise de ma blessure. Je suis la dernière messagère de mon peuple, laissez-moi faire ma part.

-Vous êtes certaine? Demanda Gandalf, vous pourriez vous faire attaquer.

-Je sais me défendre! Insistais-je fermement.

C'est ce qui fut décidé. Je revêtis des vêtements chauds, ainsi que l'armure d'elfe que j'avais lors de mon retour de Fondcombe. Je pris Vent rapide et la menai à l'extérieur des écuries.

-Dame Flora, je vous en supplie, faites attention à vous! Déclara le seigneur Éomer.

-Je serai sur mes gardes, mais promettez-moi également de faire attention à vous. Je ne pourrai pas vivre s'il vous arrivait quelque chose!

Puis sous les regards attendris des habitants d'Édoras, le Seigneur Éomer me vola un dernier baiser. Pippin nous rejoignit.

-Voilà je suis prêt, fit-il timidement.

-Montez, ordonnais-je, nous devons partir! Éomer, montez-le derrière moi.

-Attention… (il le hissa sur Vent rapide) faites attention à vous deux!

Je donnai un coup de talon et nous partîmes comme un éclair.

Juchés sur Vent rapide, galopant plus rapidement qu'avec un cheval normal, en quelques jours seulement nous fûmes arrivés en sol gondorien et devant la grande citadelle, Minas Thirith.

-Un Fauconnier! La tempête approche! Cria un des gardes surveillant les grandes portes.

-Laissez-moi passer! Ordonnais-je d'une voix forte et claire. Oui, la tempête arrive, j'ai bien peur d'être arrivée avec. Je dois voir le Seigneur Intendant Dénéthor tant qu'il est encore temps. Le Gondor que vous connaissez est sur sa fin! Laissez-moi passer!

Les grandes portes s'ouvrirent et les soldats eurent des regards effarés de voir un messager qui était en fait une femme et un petit homme, un hobbit, grimpé devant moi. Vent rapide se cabra et fouetta l'air de ses sabots, puis elle monta fièrement les différents paliers qui menaient à la salle de l'Intendant. Lorsque nous franchîmes la dernière et septième porte, nous mîmes pied à terre. Je pressai l'épaule du hobbit.

-Je n'ai pas le temps de vous instruire sur les us et coutumes du Gondor. Soyez respectueux et courtois puisque l'intendant est comme la royauté et surtout, surtout, n'ouvrez pas la bouche et laissez-moi parler. Intimai-je sévèrement. Allons-y.

Nous traversâmes une cour où trônait autrefois un arbre blanc gigantesque, mais maintenant desséché. Puis nous entrâmes dans le grand hall. Nos pas résonnaient sur le marbre. Pippin vit un vieillard qui ressemblait énormément à Boromir assis sur le trône, un bâton doré entre les mains et la corne fendue de son fils sur les genoux. Je songeai alors que les explications de notre venue seraient longues et ardues, et les répercussions, inimaginables.


	6. Chapter 6

Ce qui restait de la communauté de l'anneau demeura à Méduseld. Éomer était sorti voir à son cheval, puisqu'il avait eu mot qu'il ne semblait pas aller. Le Maréchal savait lui ce qu'il avait. Son plus fidèle compagnon était en peine d'amour. Il ne serait pas étonné de voir la jument de Dame Flora enfanter lors de la prochaine saison. Il revenait des écuries en prenant son temps, lorsqu'il croisa le seigneur Aragorn avec l'elfe Légolas et le nain Gimli.

-Monseigneur, j'espère que tout va bien pour votre monture, lança le rôdeur, paraissant réellement concerné.

-Oh, il s'en remettra, tout comme moi, car il n'est pas malade, mais en manque d'affection… devant les visages confus, il clarifia la situation. Mon cheval s'est pris d'affection pour la jument de Dame Flora. Et les deux nous ont quitté, vous voyez?

-Oui, très clair à présent, rigola Aragorn. Dites-moi mon ami, comment vous êtes vous rencontrez, vous et Dame Flora?

-Dame Flora semblait dire que vous vous connaissez depuis l'enfance, ajouta Légolas curieux lui aussi.

-En effet, nous nous connaissons depuis que nous sommes tout petit, commença Éomer. Ils se trouvaient maintenant au soleil assis sur une terrasse du château. J'avais dix ans et elle 6 ans lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés. Le Peuple des Fauconniers est notre voisin depuis les temps immémoriaux. Nous nous aidons mutuellement avec les récoltes, les chevaux, les faucons, les attaques d'orcs, vous voyez le genre? Son père, le seigneur Wilfa, avait perdu son épouse à la naissance de leur dernier enfant, Flora. Il a alors cherché conseil auprès du roi Théoden et ils ont convenu que Flora, pour l'aider dans son éducation, mais aussi son avenir, passerait les saisons chaudes ici à Méduseld. Elle serait ainsi en meilleure position de s'ouvrir au monde, de parfaire son éducation sociale et royale, va s'en dire. Elle a alors commencé à apprendre la médecine auprès de Jolna, notre vieille guérisseuse et voyant son don, Jolna lui a suggéré de trouver un meilleur maître. Flora voulait d'abord et avant tout être messagère, comme ses frères, oncles et autres avant elle.

-Mais peu de femmes avant elle ont pris cette position, si je m'abuse, intervint Aragorn surpris.

-Oui et c'est pourquoi Flora est la meilleure de sa génération, si ce n'est de son peuple. Être une femme à son avantage, je le concède. Elles sont plus légères donc peuvent voyager léger et plus rapidement et elles ont certains charmes que les hommes ne possèdent pas.

-Je vois, fit Gimli en éclatant de rire.

-Bref, Dame Flora est donc devenu messager d'abord et avant tout, et lorsque ses missions impliquaient un passage en Rohan, elle venait toujours saluer le roi et sa famille. C'est ainsi que les choses ont disons… réellement commencé. Puis, il y a deux ans, elle est partie en apprentissage chez le maître Elrond à Fondcombe, où vous l'avez rencontré. Elle ne voulait pas être aussi puissante que le seigneur Elfe, mais améliorer ses capacités à soigner le peuple et c'est tout à son honneur. Conclut Éomer tristement.

-Cela se voit dans tes yeux, mon frère, que Dame Flora te manque! Lança une voix féminine légèrement moqueuse.

-Ah, chère Éowyn que voici était au courant de notre histoire avant même que nous nous en rendions compte, Dame Flora et moi. Je racontais à ces seigneurs, qui me l'ont demandé, comment nous avions rencontré Dame Flora.

-Oh je vois! La première chose qu'elle a faite, elle a ordonné à son premier faucon de malheur d'attraper mon lapin domestiqué et puis elle l'a soigné! Rigola Éowyn.

-À seulement 6 ans? S'écria Légolas. Je croyais qu'Arkan était son seul et unique faucon…

-Non, le premier était celui d'un cousin décédé depuis peu. Ori était un peu tête de mule, mais il était excellent à la chasse, expliqua Éowyn. Arkan est arrivé peu après de lui-même. En fait, il s'agit d'un faucon sauvage blessé que Flora a récupéré sur le toit de Méduseld.

-Je me souviens, fit Éomer tout en riant lui aussi. Même le roi était sorti sur le parvis pour la voir escalader le mur et le toit pour aller chercher l'oiseau. Il y avait des grands vents cette journée-là. Et elle est redescendu comme si de rien n'était, le faucon caché dans une poche de sa robe. Il était tout jeune. Il est resté avec Flora depuis.

-C'est un signe important, je crois, intervint Gandalf. Je suis désolé, je n'ai pu m'empêcher d'entendre votre conversation. À mon avis, les faucons sont porteurs de bonheur et le fait qu'il fut trouvé ici et soigné par un membre du peuple des Fauconniers est indicateur d'un bel avenir entre le Rohan et les Fauconniers. Suggéra le sorcier blanc malicieux.

Ce fut long et fastidieux. Dénéthor leva les yeux vers Pippin et moi.

-Tu me dis, Fauconnier que cet hobbit a vu mon fils mourir?

-Oui, ils étaient deux, monseigneur. Maître Perregrin est l'un d'eux.

-Raconte! Ordonna l'intendant à l'adresse de Pippin qui terriblement mal à l'aise dans la situation et qui ne voulait pas faire empirer la situation raconta comment Boromir l'avait sauvé lui et son cousin d'une mort certaine.

-Très bien, tu t'es montré digne et honnête. Laissez-moi maintenant pleurer la mort de mon fils.

Une fois hors de la salle, je donnai un coup de poing dans le mur le plus proche. J'étais grandement contrariée.

-Cela ne se passe pas comme prévu, comme l'avait prédit Gandalf. Nous devrons agir pas nous-mêmes. Sans que Dénéthor le sache.

-Ah oui et comment? Fit Pippin grandement intéressé à fournir son aide.

-Tout d'abord, trouvons les appartements que nous a fournis l'intendant et vous allez m'aider à enlever cette armure. Je me fondrai plus aisément ainsi parmi la population.

-Si je peux me permettre, pourquoi ne lui avez vous pas dit que vous étiez fiancée au maréchal Éomer?

-Pour éviter de possibles complications, marmonnais-je. Dépêchons-nous, ou je pressens qu'un grand malheur s'abattra sur Minas Thirith dans les prochains jours… Dénéthor ne veut absolument rien comprendre!

Quelques heures plus tard, Pippin se retrouva au sommet de la tour de guet où se trouvait le feu d'alarme. Plus bas, je faisais le guet. Lorsque je vis les premières lueurs orangées, je retins un cri de joie. Puis j'attendis que le semi-homme redescende et nous quittâmes la tour tranquillement parmi le dédale de la ville. Toutefois, nous fûmes abordés par un groupe d'hommes. Je n'avais que mon poignard avec moi.

-Mais que fait un joli brin de femme comme vous à se promener tout seul? Vous ne voudriez pas un peu de notre protection?

-Non merci, messieurs, je sais me défendre, répliquais-je calmement poussant Pippin plus loin.

-Ah vraiment, vous savez, on n'a pas beaucoup de femmes pour nous, on pourrait vous guider dans la citadelle, insinua un autre.

Tous avaient des regards lubriques et étaient à moitié soûls. Ils ne semblaient pas être des soldats. J'évitai de justesse l'homme qui se jeta sur moi. Je me battis bec et ongles. Ils me plaquèrent contre le mur et avaient réussis à remonter ma robe lorsqu'une voix forte somma d'arrêter tout de suite.

-Ouais c'est ça… ricana celui qui menait le groupe. Ça fait assez longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de plaisir et en plus cette garce ne se laisse pas faire!

-Je vous ordonne de la relâcher, par ordre du Seigneur Faramir! Répéta froidement la voix. Les hommes se retournèrent d'un coup et coururent ventre à terre. Mais ils furent attrapés par des soldats qui attendaient plus loin.

-Monseigneur, fis-je en replaçant ma robe déchirée à plusieurs endroits. Je vous dois la vie, ainsi que celle de mon compagnon.

Les malfrats ne m'avaient pas manqué. J'avais la lèvre inférieure fendue et une ecchymose sanguinolente sur la joue.

-Dame Flora, par les barbes des Ent, je m'en voudrai toute ma vie, je… je n'ai pas pu rien faire… bégaya Pippin atterré.

-Mon ami, ils étaient trop nombreux, même pour moi. Rassurez-vous, fis-je avec une pression sur l'épaule. Vous êtes le fils de l'intendant?

-Oui, Faramir. Venez, nous allons vous escorter moi et mes hommes.

-Merci monseigneur. Vous savez que la guerre est imminente?

-Oui, j'ai vu les signaux d'alarme, mais Père n'en a pas conscience. Il ne fait que pleurer son fils aîné Boromir. Il est fou de chagrin en ce moment. Peu importe ce que je fais, je ne compte pas dans ces décisions, avoua tristement Faramir. Madame, vous ne semblez pas du Gondor, si je ne m'abuse.

-Non, effectivement, je suis du Peuple des Fauconniers envoyé en mission par le roi Théoden de Rohan. Et vous, vous êtes de retour d'Osgiliath?

-Je dois y retourner, je dois y mener une dernière tentative de reprendre la ville. Je dois prouver à Père que je suis digne de remplacer Boromir. Vous êtes en sécurité ici. Adieu, madame, seigneur hobbit, bonne chance dans votre mission!

Ce n'est qu'une fois dans leurs appartements que je me laissai à verser des larmes, réalisant ce qui aurait pu arriver si les hommes avaient été jusqu'au bout.

Aragorn fumait sa pipe, pensif. Il était assis sur un perron d'une maison qu'il avait choisie au hasard lorsqu'il vit la flamme orangée dans l'horizon. Il se mit à courir comme un possédé et entra brusquement dans la salle du trône de Méduseld :

-Les feux d'alarmes! Clama-t-il essoufflé. Les feux d'alarmes sont allumés. Le Gondor appelle à l'aide!

-Et le Rohan répondra! Répondit fièrement le roi Théoden après le choc de voir le rôdeur entrer ainsi dans la grande salle. Éomer rassemble l'éored!

Il fut décidé qu' Éomer rassemblerait les troupes et rejoindrait le roi dans trois jours à Snowden. Himla partit également de son côté recruter le plus de cavaliers qu'il pouvait. 6000 lances furent rassemblées dans les pleines du Snowden. C'était coutume de voir les dames du château accompagner les hommes jusqu'au campement avant la guerre. Éowyn en profita pour vêtir Merry d'une cotte de maille et d'un homme.

-Voilà monsieur, vous êtes un vrai guerrier du Rohan! S'esclaffa-t-elle en voyant le hobbit jouer avec son épée.

-Mais elle est émoussée, je ne ferai rien avec ça! S'écria Merry.

-Alors au forgeron! Allez! Elle le poussa gentiment dehors et Éomer roula des yeux en le voyant passer.

-Ne lui donne pas trop d'espoir Éowyn. Il ne pourra rien faire.

-Tu insinues qu'il ne peut pas se battre?

-La peur viscérale devant le champ de bataille, l'odeur de la mort qui te colle à la peau. Il tournera les talons et se videra le cœur en un clin d'œil. La guerre est un monde d'homme Éowyn! Répliqua Éomer avant d'arracher une bouchée à son quignon de pain.

-Ah oui et Flora dans tout ça?! Grand frère, tu oublies que la personne qui a chevauché durant 5 jours et allumé les feux d'alarmes est une femme! Qu'est-ce qu'elle pensera de toi si je lui raconte ce que tu viens de me dire? Déclara Éowyn en lui plantant un doigt dans la poitrine.

Puis elle retourna dans sa tente. Elle avait le projet de se joindre à cette bataille malgré tout. Elle sortit en entendant le seigneur Aragorn discuter fortement avec le seigneur elfe Légolas et le nain Guimli.

-Je dois y aller seul mes amis!

-Non, depuis quand on vous laisserait derrière?! Répliqua Guimli.

-Vous aurez besoin de la hache de Gimli et de mon arc, insista Légolas, un point c'est tout, nous irons.

-Très bien dans ce cas, nous partons à l'aube.

-Mon seigneur! Vous partez? S'enquit Éowyn gravement.

-Mais vous ne pouvez pas me… nous laissez ainsi!

-Chère Éowyn… souffla doucement Aragorn. Je ne peux vous donner ce que votre cœur désire. Vous trouverez un autre que moi qui saura vous mériter.

Elle le salua brièvement et partit se réfugier sous sa tante. Ainsi Flora avait raison. Éowyn ravala ses larmes et fut surprise de voir son oncle le roi Théoden entrer.

-Tu es pâle mon enfant, fit le roi soucieux. Ne désespère pas, nous reviendrons victorieux et de beaux jours nous attendent. Je veux que tu retournes à Édoras et que tu prennes ma place sur le trône en mon absence.

-Si c'est mon devoir, je le ferai, murmura-t-elle sans aucune émotion.

-Un devoir? Non c'est une faveur. Je t'en pris.

-Oui mon oncle. Soyez prudent. Pria Éowyn avant que le roi ne la prenne dans ses bras brièvement.


	7. Chapter 7

Je me réveillai au bruit des pierres qui tombaient et des lueurs rouges des flammes des bâtiments en feu. Ce fut Pippin qui me secoua :

-Madame Madame, vite venez, le Seigneur Dénéthor veut brûler Faramir!

-Quoi? Que dis-tu?

-Il est complètement fou Dame Flora, l'Intendant croit que son fils est mort, mais c'est faux, je l'ai vu respirer! Il est juste blessé! Insista le hobbit en la tirant par la manche. Vite, il faut se dépêcher!

-Montre-moi le chemin!

Je pris mon épée au passage et me précipitai à la poursuite du hobbit, tout souvenir de l'attaque oublié. Une fois dans la chapelle, je pus voir effectivement le Seigneur Faramir respirer et ses yeux frémir.

-Bonté divine. Par les grands vents… jurais-je. Pippin, je vais vous lancer sur le bûcher avant qu'ils ne mettent les flammes. Je vais également essayer d'arrêter l'Intendant. Occupez-vous de Faramir. Ordonnais-je rapidement. ARRÊTEZ CETTE FOLIE DÉNÉTHOR! Monseigneur, ne voyez-vous pas que votre fils est en vie?

-Mon fils est mort! Beugla l'Intendant. Mon seul et unique fils est mort.

Je compris soudainement la folie du vieillard.

-Boromir est mort oui, mais Faramir est là! N'a-t-il jamais compté à vos yeux?

-Jamais! Répliqua le seigneur tout en couvrant d'huile.

Ce fut la réplique de trop. Un soldat avait déjà lancé une torche dans le bois sec et une flamme lécha les robes de l'Intendant, qui repoussé par moi en voulant défendre Faramir se mit à courir comme un fou et on l'entendit crier au loin. Il était tombé du parapet. Fort heureusement, Pippin avait réussi à rouler Faramir hors du feu et avec l'aide des loyaux soldats restants, il fut transporté à l'aile des guérisons.

-Beau travail Pippin, je suis fière de vous. Fis-je joyeusement en lui pressant l'épaule.

-Merci madame! Au moins, j'aurais pu dire que j'ai fait quelque chose durant cette maudite guerre.

-Oh, Pippin. Vous avez fait plus que vous croyez… Je le sens. Un Nazgûl est en approche. Il faut que j'y aille. Veillez sur Faramir pour moi Pippin! Lança-t-elle de loin.

La bataille faisait rage et je combattais durement le sorcier noir lorsque je vis un éclair d'argent et de cuivre fondre du ciel et s'abattre sur le casque du sorcier. Je pus alors lui assener le coup final. Je vis et entendis également l'aide qui m'était parvenue. Arkan! Mais il n'était pas seul. Un autre faucon était venu aussi. Inari. Le faucon de mon père. Inari était reparti presque immédiatement et Je le suivis du regard, tout comme les autres soldats. Puis l'un d'eux écarquilla les yeux :

-Les Fauconniers! Les Fauconniers sont là! C'est un miracle!

-Par le grand vent soufflais-je. Ils ne sont donc pas morts?

La bataille avait été dure sur les pleines du Pélénor. L'arrivée du seigneur Aragorn avec l'armée des morts avait tourné la guerre en leur faveur et Minas Thirith était sauf pour l'instant. J'allai chercher Vent rapide aux écuries et puis fonçai sur les plaines rejoindre mes compagnons d'armes et les hommes du Rohan. Peu de cavaliers étaient encore debout, mais rapidement je repérai les Fauconniers.

-PÈRE! PÈRE! Criais-je en le voyant. Je mis pied à terre avant que Vent rapide n'eut arrêtée et me jetai dans les bras de mon père qui pleurait également. Oh Papa! Mais que s'est-il passé? On vous croyait tous mort!

-Mort? Nous? Impensable! Qui t'a raconté de telles sornettes?

-Le conseiller du roi Théoden, Grima. Il a dit que vous aviez été attaqué et que notre peuple avait péri. Éo… Le troisième maréchal de la Marche est allé voir lui même. Il a vu…

-Je sais ce qu'il a vu ma fille. Nous avons bel et bien essuyé une attaque et nous avons perdu quelques hommes. Mais nous avons trouvé refuge dans nos maisons d'été. Dans la vallée. Nous n'étions pas au courant de sa venue et avec les temps sombres qui courent, nous ne voulions pas courir de risques. Mais je suis si heureux de te revoir, s'écria Wilfa. Tu sais Tobia a combattu!

-Mon petit frère? Où est-il?

-Ici! Oh Flora si tu savais!...Mais tu es couverte de sang ma parole! S'écria son frère brusquement. T'es blessée?

-Non rigolais-je heureuse de les voir. C'est le sang de l'ennemi! Moi aussi je me suis battue.

-C'est ce qu'on a cru remarqué, rétorqua Tobia… hum, y a un vieux monsieur…

-Tobia! C'est Gandalf, le réprimanda Flora. Je suis heureuse de vous voir sorcier!

-Moi de même, moi de même. J'ai malheureusement de graves nouvelles à vous annoncer.

-Qui est tombé au combat? Fis-je en essayant tant bien que mal de cacher ma peine.

-Le roi Théoden n'est plus. Et Dame Éowyn qui a combattu secrètement est gravement blessée. J'en ai bien peur majesté.

-Attendez un instant! Intervint Wilfa. Ma fille n'est pas une reine!

-Mais elle le sera bientôt, mon ami. Le seigneur Éomer…

-Où est-il? Demandais-je brusquement. Je veux le voir. Puis je le vis qui s'approchait. Je courus vers lui et me jetai dans ses bras sous les regards éberlués de mon père et de mon frère.

-Gandalf, précisez ma pensé, voulez-vous? Demanda Wilfa surpris.

Le vieux sorcier eut un sourire. Il était étonnant de voir comment le père et la fille se ressemblaient au niveau du caractère. Par contre, elle tenait beaucoup de sa mère pour le physique puisque son père avait les cheveux blonds comme les gens du Rohan.

-En effet, on peut avoir un peu d'espoir dans ces temps noirs. Votre fille Flora épousera le Troisième Maréchal de la Marche, le seigneur Éomer sous peu. Et puisque le roi Théoden n'est plus et que son fils Théodred est décédé également, c'est à son neveu que revient le trône de Méduseld. Par conséquent, Flora sera appelée à régner sur le Rohan.

Je ne pus empêcher les larmes de couler.

-Mon amour, j'ai de la peine pour vous. Théoden était et restera à jamais un grand roi. Et je suis certaine qu'Éowyn s'en tirera. C'est une femme forte.

-C'est de ma faute. Jura Éomer en relâchant l'étreinte. Je lui ai dit que la guerre n'était pas la place d'une femme et ensuite (il eut un bref éclat de rire), elle m'a mis sous le nez ce que vous aviez fait.

-Elle a sauvé le roi et tué le roi sorcier. Elle est forte! Venez, j'ai une lueur d'espoir pour vous. Les Fauconniers sont en vie.

-Que dites- vous? Je n'ai donc pas rêvé!

-Non et je crois que nous devons quelques explications à mon père.

-En effet jeune fille! Fit Wilfa les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Monseigneur, je suis triste d'apprendre la mort de votre oncle. Toutes mes condoléances.

-Je vous en remercie.

-Mais, le coupa Wilfa, j'apprends les fiançailles de ma fille avec vous. Sans même mon consentement!

-Papa! Ce sont des circonstances exceptionnelles! Expliquais-je. Je te l'ai dit! On vous croyait tous mort.

-Je sais… J'espère au moins que vous l'aimez et que vous la traiterez comme il se doit, roi ou pas! C'est clair?

-Oui monsieur, fit poliment Éomer. Je souhaite vous remercier de l'aide que vous nous avez apportée.

-Nous devions le faire. Répondit Tobia. Pour notre futur.

-Vous êtes?

-Éomer, je te présente Tobia, mon petit frère.

-Mes respects Fauconniers. Si vous voulez m'excuser, je vais voir ma sœur et mes hommes blessés. Je vous retrouve plus tard Flora?

-Oui. Soyez brave.

Mais avant d'aller plus loin, un autre héros se présenta. Il s'agissait du seigneur Aragorn.

-Madame, je suis désolée de vous priver de votre famille, mais nous désirerions avoir toute l'aide possible dans l'aile des guérisons et nous ne serons pas trop de deux pour sauver Dame Éowyn.

-Je comprends, Roi Elessar, je crois que vous ne connaissez pas mon père le seigneur Wilfa. Papa, voici le seigneur Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn, le nouveau roi du Gondor. (Tous les hommes s'inclinèrent)

-Je suis ravi de faire vous rencontrer votre majesté. Je serais heureux de faire plus ample connaissance avec vous. Va Flora. Nous nous rejoindrons plus tard, lorsque ce sera plus tranquille.

-Merci papa.

L'état d'Éowyn était plus grave que je ne le pensais. Je pressai l'épaule d'Éomer pour lui faire savoir que j'étais là. Il mit la main sur la mienne et la serra.

-Elle s'en sortira, je vous le garantis.

Le seigneur Aragorn et moi nous mîmes au travail immédiatement. Le bras gauche d'Éowyn était presque entièrement noir. Mais à la fin, elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle vit d'abord Grand-Pas et ensuite moi et son frère. Elle nous sourit.

-Je suis si fatiguée, murmura-t-elle.

-Alors, dormez, fis-je, c'est le mieux que vous puissiez faire. Et j'en connais un qui fera de même également. Par ordre de la guérisseuse! Ajoutais-je à l'adresse du Maréchal.

-Très bien, très bien, abdiqua Éomer avec un sourire en coin. Je m'en vais. Je repasse te voir plus tard Éowyn.

Ce ne fut qu'à la nuit tombée que je pus enfin prendre le repos dont j'avais besoin. j'entrai dans mes appartements et y trouva Éomer ronflant doucement dans mon lit. J'enlevai ma robe maintenant souillée, me nettoyai légèrement et me glissai dans les draps après avoir enfilé une robe de nuit. Je sentis le Maréchal passer un bras autour de moi, juste sous ma poitrine et je m'endormis.

Éomer se réveilla en sentant la place vide dans le lit. En se tournant vers le balcon, il vit Flora les coudes appuyés sur la balustrade.

Flora? Appela-t-il, quelque chose ne va pas?

-J'ai fait un cauchemar… J'ai été attaquée par un groupe d'hommes lorsque Pippin et moi allumions les feux d'alarmes.

QUOI?! Éomer se leva et vint me rejoindre. Il m'attira dans ses bras.

-Ils étaient 6 contre moi et ils ont mis Pippin hors de nuir tout de suite. Ils étaient près de réussir à avoir mon corps, mais n'eût été Seigneur Faramir, je ne serais pas ici pour le dire.

-Bon sang! Je suis heureux que vous n'ayez rien, mais va-t-il falloir que quelqu'un de la garde reste avec vous en tout temps? Hésita Éomer avec un sourire en coin.

-Non je devrais me débrouiller… mais gardez-moi dans vos bras pour l'instant, puisque le soleil se lève. Il nous reste peu de temps à nous deux. Murmurais-je.

-Je vous protégerai toujours étoile du nord. Si un homme ose porter la main sur vous, je le tue! Fit Éomer avant de prendre son visage délicatement entre ses mains et de déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de Flora.

Tandis que le Maréchal se rendait au conseil de guerre, Je me dirigeai vers l'aile des guérisons pour voir Éowyn. J'avais apporté mon petit-déjeuner avec moi. La vierge protectrice du Rohan parlait âprement avec une vieille femme qui voulait la forcer à rester coucher.

-Hum, ma bonne dame, je m'en occupe! Lançais-je joyeusement. Comment allez-vous ma chère sœur?

-Mieux. Je vous en supplie! Aidez-moi à sortir de ce lit, où je vais attraper des crampes… plaida Éowyn.

-Très bien, un peu d'air frais ne vous fera pas de tort!

Je déposai mon plateau non loin et aidai Éowyn à faire sa toilette, ainsi que s'habiller. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le jardin.

-Ah enfin le vent et le soleil! S'écria Éowyn. C'est à vous et au Seigneur Aragorn que je dois la vie!

-J'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour vous! Mangeons…

Nous fûmes interrompues par l'arrivée du Seigneur Faramir.

-Tiens donc, les deux dames les plus puissantes du Rohan. Avoir su votre position madame, j'aurais puni les hommes plus sévèrement!

-Monseigneur, ils n'étaient pas au courant non plus. Je ne vous ai d'ailleurs pas remercié comme il se doit.

-Mais oui, puisque vous m'avez sauvé du bûcher. Nous sommes donc quittes, répliqua Faramir.

-De quels hommes parle-t-il mon amie? Voulut savoir Éowyn légèrement confuse.

-D'une attaque que j'ai subite lorsque j'ai allumé les feux d'alarmes avec le semi-homme Pippin. Ils ont voulu, disons profiter de mon corps. Ils étaient trop nombreux pour que je puisse me défendre, expliquais-je à nouveau en me levant de mon banc.

-Oh Flora, je suis tellement désolée, souffla Éowyn en me prenant les mains. La guerre transforme les hommes.

-Et non pas à leur meilleur, fit Faramir.

À voir les regards que la sœur d'Éomer et le fils de l'intendant s'échangeaient, je décidai de les laisser seuls et d'aller me promener. Au tournant d'un couloir, je tombai sur mon jeune frère, qui avait l'oreille collée sur la porte du grand hall.

-Mais qu'est-ce tu fais Tobia?! m'écriais-je.

-Shhh, veux-tu te taire à la fin?! J'écoute aux portes, ça se voit pas? Ils vont tenter un dernier coup en Mordor!

-Quoi?

-Tais-toi et écoute bon sang!

Et ce que je fis, mais nous tombâmes en avant quand les portes s'ouvrirent. Tobia tomba sur le sol et moi de justesse dans les bras de mon père. Il haussa les sourcils, désapprobateur de nos actions, mais aussi amusé :

-Messieurs, veuillez excuser mes enfants lança-t-il à la ronde. Ils n'ont réellement pas de bonnes manières.

-Ils ne sont pas en faute mon ami, fit Gandalf, Tobia à l'excuse de la jeunesse et Flora fait déjà partie de la guerre.

Nous nous relevâmes et réajustâmes nos vêtements et partîmes ensemble, même si j' assénai une claque mémorable à mon frère en lui disant que c'était de sa faute. Les hommes rentrèrent leurs épaules.

-Éomer, je plains vos futurs enfants! Dame Flora est incroyable! Si je peux dire rigola Guimli.

-Je n'ose même pas y penser! Grommela le Maréchal. Bon, nous avons des préparatifs à faire.

Le seigneur Wilfa trouva sa fille aux écuries. Elle s'occupait de Vent rapide.

-Tu as vu ton frère?

-Non, pas depuis un moment, il m'a dit qu'il serait au quartier des soldats, je crois.

-Cela tombe bien, je voulais te parler seul à seul. Je voudrais que tu me rendes service.

-Lequel?

-Je veux que tu empêches ton frère de se joindre à nous. Je ne veux pas que tu viennes ni ton frère. Je ne souhaite pas que toute la famille du chef de clan y passe s'il arrivait quelque chose. Expliqua Wilfa en caressant distraitement les plumes d'Inari, qui restait toujours perché sur les épaules de son maître.

-Mais père, j'ai combattu auprès de la communauté, j'ai tué un Nazgûl de mes propres mains!...Objectais-je frustrée.

-Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne. Je refuse de perdre toute la famille qu'il me reste d'un coup. Fais-le pour moi, pour le futur de notre peuple. Car puisque tu seras souveraine du Rohan, c'est ton frère qui sera le prochain chef et il a besoin de sagesse. Cela fait longtemps qu'il t'a vu et il pourrait prendre exemple sur toi! Un point c'est tout.

-Oui père. Puis il me planta là.

J'étais outrée contre ce que voulait mon père. Mais au fond de moi-même je comprenais les raisons du refus du Seigneur Wilfa à ce que ses enfants viennent se donner une mort certaine. Il voulait protéger sa chaire et son sang. Je respirai un grand coup et expirai pour faire sortir la colère et la tension.


End file.
